Birth of our Hero
by Nazo228
Summary: Sonic was not always the fastest, or the most amazing. In his youthful years when he attended school, he was slow, friendless, and bullied. though little does he know, that his fathers 'guest' at his job, will grant him his greatest wish though he will have to train for it; will he succeed, and what will become of the young blue hedgehog? find out here Rated: T for violence
1. Just a Hedgehog

Sonic in this story is 8 years old, attending an elementary school

Chapter 1: Just a Hedgehog

**(DISCLAIMER: Those of you that are reading should already know which characters belong to sega, i do not own Sonic, Sally, Tails; etc; I'll tell when my come into play)**

Sonic's alarm went off; he screamed and jumped at the startling sound. He rubbed his eyes, and glanced at the alarm clock, it read; 7:00am, "Yesh mom, why do you have to wake me up early for Monday?" he muttered to himself, he slammed on the alarm clock's snooze button and slid the alarm button to 'off'. He sluggishly slid out of bed and walked over to his door. He walked out and into the restroom down the hallway; he turned on the shower and waited for the water to become warm. Once it was he slid into the shower and stood there, "ahh, shower, you are my second favorite part of the day." He mumbled

You see Sonic was not always afraid of water; there is a reason behind his fears.

Anyway he stood in the shower, soaking up the water, and the amazing feeling. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door,

"Sonic, you know that you are not allowed to take a shower until the end of the day, come on out and eat your breakfast." Said Sonic's mother Bernadette, though everyone called her Bernie for short. Sonic let out a heavy agitated sigh,

"Alright." Sonic said. He shut off the shower, and then faced the direction of the towel rack that sat across from the sink. He placed his right foot in a position as if he was ready to race, "Ready, steady… GO!" Sonic yelled, Bernie heard his yell from the kitchen where she had been waiting for Sonic, she shook her head and chuckled silently, she knew the outcome of this every time.

Sonic took off and leapt out of the shower, with all of his speed he charged at his target, the towels. As he approached he held his hand out for the towel rack. Once he ran by, he stopped and grabbed a towel, though he really didn't stop, he slid past the rack and slammed into the door, "Oof!"

Bernie burst into tears of laughter; she fell to her knees laughing. Sonic opened the door dripping in water, and walked straight to his room without looking at his mother. Bernie looked up and spoke through her laughter, "Oh Com'on Sonic, it's funny when you keep doing it." Sonic closed his door quietly and dried off. Once he was dried, he tossed the towel in the corner; he walked over to his dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer. From that drawer he pulled out his red and white shoes with a gold buckle on the side, and put them on, he tightened the buckle, and then walked over to his backpack, though it wasn't there. He let out a shrilling yell of terror,

"AHHH!" he burst out of his bedroom door and ran over to his mother, "Mom, my backpack is gone." He said. Bernie took off her dish gloves and set them down on the counter top. She knelt down to Sonic's height and spoke,

"Calm down Sonic, where did you have it?" Bernie asked,

"In the corner of my room."

Bernie let out a calm sigh, "Well, let's go check," She said as she stood up. She started for Sonic's room followed closely by Sonic; she walked in and already noticed the backpack cover by a towel in the corner of Sonic's room. Sonic rushed over to the corner of the room and pointed, "I had it right there," he claimed,

Bernie folded her arms and an amused smirk crept onto her face, "How about you lift the towel."

Sonic looked down and lifted the towel; long behold a small blue backpack. His mother burst into laughter again and Sonic became slightly irritated, "I'll be heading off to school now," Said Sonic in a deep monotone voice. He slipped on his backpack and turned towards his mother,

"Now, now Sonic, I'm sorry but it's just that you are so funny sometimes."

"That's what the kids at school think."

Bernie picked sonic up in a fetal position, Sonic looked away and folded his arms in irritation, "Alright I'm sorry, tell you what, if you go eat your breakfast then I'll make chilly dogs tonight."

Sonic's ears perked up immediately, "Really?"

"Really."

Sonic jumped out of her arms and ran to the table; he sat in his seat and drowned his pancake in syrup. He quickly gobbled his packed and took his plate to the sink, he turned and glanced at his mom who had been watching him the entire time; and froze. Bernie chuckled a bit, "Go ahead, and go to school."

Sonic's mood brightened and he sped out the door -or at least as fast as his slow feet could carry him- and left the door open. Bernie walked over to the door and watched Sonic as he ran, "Oh Sonic… you truly are a blessing." Bernie muttered. She closed the door and resumed her task of cleaning dishes.

Sonic's favorite sport, and past time had been running, he wanted to be the fastest thing that anyone had ever seen. Though there was one problem, he wasn't fast; in fact he was one of the slowest people in the school. He was sadly also one of the shortest,

He arrived at the large two story building that was commonly known as school. He had been exhausted from running, though he was scanning the groups of kids; he located a group of four kids in front of the school and collected himself. He straightened his posture and caught his breath before walking up; he took a deep breath,

"Alright I can do this, I can beat him" he mumbled, he walked up and approached the group, once he drew close he spoke, "Timmy, I challenge you to a race." He announced. The area became quiet, everyone looked up at Sonic then a sudden burst of laughter came from everyone. Timmy; a red fox approached Sonic and towered over him,

"Look pipsqueak, you really think that you can beat me? The fastest kid in school." Timmy was a fifth grader and had been holding the record as 'the fastest' for about two year,

"Yeah I do," Sonic replied confidently. A young, brown haired squirrel sitting in the grass under a tree with a few of her friends looked away from her book, she never liked the drama, only being around people, and she never discriminated, this was Sally

"Oh boy Sonic, how many times do I have to save you?" she mumbled to herself,

Timmy looked at Sonic with curiosity, judging him by his stupidity, "alright, see that stump?" Timmy said as he pointed at the tree stump about 100 meters out,

"Yeah I see it." Sonic replied,

"First one to touch the stump and come back wins. And if you lose, I punch you in the face."

"And if I win?"

"Well, you won't." Timmy said. He walked by Sonic and bumped him on the way, he knelt into a runner's starting position beside Sonic, and Sonic did the same.

Everyone gathered around to observe the event, "On your mark," a young cat said, "Get set… GO!" Sonic took off running towards the stump; Timmy on the other hand remained in his position,

"That is depressing." He announced low enough so that Sonic could not hear. Timmy took off running at an amazing speed, and closed in on Sonic.

The unaware hedgehog only smiled to himself in belief that he would win, suddenly Timmy sprinted past him and touched the stump, and he quickly sprinted back and reached the goal, leaving Sonic in the dust. Timmy turned to the crowd,

"Alright guys, and _Ladies_," Timmy said slyly, the girls giggled at his 'cute and amusing taunt, Sally on the other hand only rolled her eyes, "keep it quiet when I hit him, he made a bet and he needs to keep his end of the bargain."

Sally shuffled through the crowed until she was at the front. Sonic sluggishly jogged back huffing from exhaustion, Timmy walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder, and Sonic looked up and was immediately greeted by a fist to the face. Sonic collapsed to the floor, the crowd remained silent

"You know Sonic I think you were cocky, so here's a few for that." Sonic attempted to regain his strength. Once his hand was on his leg, he was punched once again. He fell to the floor face first. Timmy walked over and grabbed his quill, he screamed in pain as Timmy pulled him to his knees. Timmy brought his fist to slug him once again. Though before he could strike he saw a blue boot swung to his face. Sonic looked up and saw Sally kick Timmy in the face, he fell backwards. Sally walked over and placed her leg over his throat,

"Whoa honey, right here right now?" Timmy taunted. Sally looked at him in a look of disgust and quickly punched him in the face,

"How bout' pick on someone of your own skill huh?" Sally spoke as she lifted her leg from his neck,

"Well you're a girl, and a mighty fine one at that."

"How about you shut it before I slug you into a sleep?"

Before Timmy could speak, the school bell rang. The crowd dispersed and everyone walked inside to their classes, except for Sally and Sonic. Sonic regained his strength and stood on his feet, a tear streamed from his eyes from the pain, Sally walked over to him, "alright, what kind of damage is it this time?" Sally asked in an annoyed monotone voice. Sonic looked down in disgust as well as to hide his pain. Sally grabbed him by the face and pulled it toward her so that she may see his face. She examined his face and Sonic remained silent to avoid any insults,

"A black eye." She said as she looked at his dark purple bruise on his eye. She let out a long and heavy sigh; "come here," Sally ordered as she grabbed him by the arm and began to walk to her backpack under the tree. Once she got close to her backpack she released Sonic's arm and reached in it, she pulled out a hat and a bandage,

"Why do you have a bandage?" Sonic asked quietly. Sally unraveled the Bandage and began wrapping it around Sonic's eye,

"Because you get into problems like this." Sally replied,

"Oh." Sonic looked down in dismay,

"Hold your chin up so that I can finish." Sally ordered. Once she was finished she spun Sonic around and tied off the bandage,

"Thanks Sally."

"M-hm, stop getting into problems like this, and get to class." Sally said in an angered manner. She turned and walked inside leaving Sonic behind. Sonic slowly walked inside and stared at Sally down the hallway between the lockers. He waited until Sally was out of sight before he started for his class.

On his way to class he looked at the only chrome reflective locker in the school, he saw himself, humiliated, and destroyed. The bandage overlapped his emerald eye; a tear crept into his one uncovered eye. He looked away and walked toward his class on the second floor,

"This is going to be another miserable day." He muttered


	2. Laughing Stock

Chapter 2: Laughing Stock **(from now on, there will be a drawing for a random two users for a preview of the next chapter: SO CLICK THAT FAVORITE AND FOLLOW BUTTON… PS you will get one entry for following and one more for favoriting)**

The bell finally rang for the end of the long two hour third period classes; Sonic burst out of his classroom door in tears and ran as fast as he could. The tears slid down his eyes, and soiled through the eye patch that Sally had made for him earlier. For Sonic, there was no escaping the constant teasing though today seemed to be worse. He had been called names such as odd ball, freak-o-nature before; but today he claimed the name of, 'one eyed Willy'. Since he was the only hedgehog in the school –and one of the shortest kids- other kids saw him as an easy target.

He ran as fast as he could down the flight of stairs and into the boy's bathroom. He quickly ran into a stall, locked it behind him, and sat down on the seat, "Why? Why me?" he asked himself. He thought to himself for a moment, about the happy things he had; Home, his mom and dad; this was all that he could think up. His mind raced for another happy item that he had, then he came up with something; his next period was PE and he knew it meant running. He quickly dried his tears and opened the stall door. He didn't know why but a smile crept onto his face.

Meanwhile, Sally walked through the hallways having a Conversation with her two friends, Tiff – a fox- and Janette – a silver seal. Though Sally mainly glued her face to her book,

"Wow did you see him beat the crap out of Sonic?" said Tiff

"Yeah, that twerp got what he deserved." Janette commented,

Sally stopped and closed her book and let it hung by her side in her hand, "And what exactly did he deserve?" Sally asked. Her friends turned around to face her,

"He got beat up." Tiff replied,

"Okay then why did he deserve it?"

"Because he lost." Janette replied,

"So if you lost in a game of yahtzee, I can beat the crap out of you right?"

"No!" Janette and Tiff replied in unison. Before Sally could ask her next question, Sonic walked by with a bright smile with his hands grasping the straps of his backpack. Tiff and Janette snickered manically; Sally knew they were up to no good. Once Sonic drew near the two girls spoke their insults,

"Hey Blue bum, were yah headed," said Janette

"Since hair moron." Tiff insulted. Sonic turned and maintained his smile,

"I'm headed to PE, and thanks Tiff for noticing." Sonic countered, and walked on.

Sonic had enough courage to counter their insults due to the fact that Sally was present. Sally was one of the more upper class popular girls because she was known for beating anyone that she needed to, though no one understood why she helped Sonic.

"You should go back to your ship, one eyed Willy."

"Enough!" Sally yelled. The two girls instantly became quiet and stared at Sally while Sonic walked to his next class. She was irritated and annoyed at her friends comments, and she had her descriptive facial expression to prove,

"It's only because you're around." Tiff said,

"Why do you guys treat him like he's a laughing stock?" Sally asked. Both of the two girl's mouth dropped, and Tiff tapped Sally on the shoulder rapidly,

"What are you getting all bouncy for?" Sally asked. Tiff pointed behind her; Sally turned and looked at Timmy walking her way, Sally let out a heavy sigh and muttered to herself

"You've got to kidding me."

Timmy approached the crowd and stopped and towered over Sally (Sonic and Sally are the same height.)

"Hey Sally. Ladies," Timmy said using his 'charm of love' causing the girls behind Sally to giggle while she herself maintained a straight face and posture. She folded her arms and spoke,

"What do you want Timmy?" Sally asked in her annoyed monotone voice,

"Well I want you."

Sally immediately clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes, "What?"

Her friends bumped her back and giggled harder,

"Well I wanted you to go to the dance with me."

"What dance?"

"The one coming up in two weeks."

"Not a chance in your life." Sally turned and started to walk away, Timmy quickly grabbed her shoulder,

"Com'on, it's about the kid I beat up earlier isn't it."

"First off get your hand off of my shoulder if you want to keep it." Sally growled. Timmy complied obediently; and Sally turned, "and second he's not just a kid, you guy's treat him like he is a laughing stock." She snapped,

"He is a laughing stock."

Sally stood for a moment and gave Timmy an –are you serious right now- look, she raised her hand that held her book and swung it at Timmy's face backhanded,

"Why did you hurt me, can't you see that I like you." Timmy said attempting to regain his 'charm',

"It's obvious, but I don't like you… see you are an asshole, I don't get at assholes."

"And that's why you are single."

Sally growled and clenched her fists hit him, as she was about to strike, her friends grabbed her by the arms, "Sorry, Sally can be a bit, crazy." Tiff commented,

"WHAT?!" Sally yelled. She quickly pulled her arms out of their delicate grasp, "Don't call me crazy!"

"It's true though." Tiff said, the two girls started to walk towards Timmy, "Com'on Timmy, let's take you to your class," Janette said in her sassy voice leaving a trail of taunt,

Sally watched as Timmy walked off with her 'friends' arm in arm. She flipped open her book and started to walk in the opposite direction toward her class, "What friends you two are." She mumbled

The bell rang for the start of period four; Sonic had just finished his stretching and started to jog towards the track where his class was assigned, thankfully. Once he arrived the coach had been discussing the track leader boards, Sonic only hopped that he was at the top,

"Alright class I bet you can guess who's at the top right now,"

"Timmy!" an orange female Echidna squealed ecstatically in the back,

"Good answer, yes it is Timmy; I have the leader board in the library, there is a top ten and there is a sheet showing you by alphabetical order."

Sonic was excited; he could not wait to see his spot on the leaderboard and hoped that he was on the top ten,

"Alright today is 400 meter dash," the coach announced. A wave of groans came from most of the girls, while most others cheered or remained silent,

"Oh shut it, now we're racing Mr. Chek's class, so I hope that you practiced, and if you don't give your best, you get a zero for the day." Another set of groans came from a few of the girls. Sonic peered over to the other side of the track toward Mr. Chek's and saw a silver wolf look back at him, the Wolf clashed his fists together and smirked manically. Sonic gulped and turned back to his class.

Meanwhile in Sally's Reading class, her teacher had assigned the class a silent reading day for their book 'the Henchman' (It's not a real book). The door to Sally's classroom burst open and the tormenting sound of Timmy arose,

"Good afternoon Mrs.…" Timmy paused and looked at a small rectangular sheet of paper in his hand, "Ma."

"Timothy Stratton, you do not have this class," Mrs. Ma declared. Sally buried her head into her book to hide her face from Timmy,

"Oh on the Contraire I do have this class, see?" Timmy held his schedule to Mrs. Ma. The elderly dog grabbed the slip and examined it,

"Indeed you do." She said as she handed his schedule back

"Damn it." Sally muttered quietly,

"You wouldn't mind sitting next Sally would you?" Mrs. Ma asked,

Sally peeked from behind her book and stared at Timmy, he looked over to her and an evil smirk leapt onto his face, "Not at all." Timmy said as he started towards Sally,

"Unreal," She muttered. Timmy set his backpack down beside his desk, sat down, and cracked open the book to a random page,

"Ah I love this book, 'the Henchman' by J. Walker." Timmy whispered,

"Just do the assignment." Sally whispered back, without breaking her eyes from the book,

You know I think I like this reading elective better than my Film

"Timmy," Sally snarled a bit louder than last time

"I do love the... _Romantic _parts in here, don't you?"

"Shut up," Sally growled, loud enough so that Mrs. Ma could hear,

"Sally Acorn?" Mrs. Ma called. Sally lowered her book and looked at the teacher,

"Three minutes after class."

"But I was."

"Five minutes."

Sally let out a sigh and responded, "Yes mam." Sally buried her face in the book, and moments later she felt a tap on the shoulder. She lifted her head and looked towards Timmy's direction, he pointed on the ground to a piece of folded paper. Sally picked it up, unfolded it, and read it,

"Dear Sally, will be my date for the dance? Check _ yes _no." Sally looked at Timmy, smiled, and bit her lip in a taunting manner. Though Timmy didn't see it as a taunt, he saw it as a yes. He chuckled a bit, and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. Sally pulled out a pencil and quickly wrote on the paper, folded it, then passed it back to Timmy. Timmy picked up the paper, unfolded it and read the answer,

"_Yes _No" he was confused when he saw that neither were answered, his eyes shot down to the bottom of the paper and read "X Heck No"

Sally snickered quietly as a look of shock swept into his face. She resumed reading her book and read throughout the rest of the day.

"We're doomed," the orange Echidna said as Sonic approached the starting line. Sonic breathed deeply and looked at his opponent, the Silver Wolf that had taunted him earlier that period, Mr. Chek stood on the sideline and announced, "Alright Mr. Rogers class and my class are tied, last race."

"_**Alright I can do this; after all I've been practicing." **_ Sonic thought to himself, he felt his heart beat in his chest as if it was about to burst out, his adrenaline rushed and his taunting classmates encouraged him to win…

"Three." Mr. Rogers announced, "Two… ONEGO" the two were off at an even pace. At the turn the two remained the same spot, and Sonic picked up his pace. He ran ahead of the wolf, his encouragement forced him to sprint until the 300 meter mark. His pace slowed down to a slight jog, the finish line was right in front of him, 80 meters, 70 meters. A sudden sound of rapid footsteps emerged from behind him, though he ignored it, 50 meters, 40 meters,

"I can do it," Sonic muttered 25 meters. Suddenly the silver wolf sprinted past him and stomped past the finish line beating Sonic by 20 meters,

"Time! 2:15 for Ivan," Mr. Chek announced. Sonic stumbled to the finish line and fell to his knees once he crossed,

"And 2:26 for Sonic. Congrats, at least you got full credit."

"Way to go Slow," A kid taunted from the sidelines. The class dispersed and the Bell for the end of school rang.

Sonic stood up and breathed heavily from exhaustion; he walked over to a bench and grabbed his backpack. He sluggishly walked inside and toward his locker, once he reached his locker, he entered the combination and grabbed a math book,

"Thankfully it's only math today," he muttered,

"Alright guy's silence is golden," Timmy announced. Sonic stuffed his Math book into his backpack and closed his locker. HE turned to walk away but a crowd of kids kept him from leaving,

"Where you going one eyed Willy?" Timmy asked in a taunting manner,

"Home." Sonic replied without turning. Suddenly he felt a firm grasp around his neck, he was then quickly pulled backwards and thrown on the floor,

"What are you doing!?"

"You still have a price to pay, and this time Sally ain't gonna be here to save you, now I got five minutes." Timmy said, he quickly punched Sonic in the face and threw him across the room like a ragdoll while the crowd remained silent. Sonic struggled to regain his strength; Timmy raised his arm to attack again, when he went to strike Sonic threw his arm to the side. Timmy snickered and stood for a moment,

"Nice move but uh… I think it was a mistake."

Sonic looked at him with curiosity though saturated with fear. Timmy quickly grabbed sonic by one of his quills, tripped in forward and slammed his nose into the ground. Sonic turned over and grabbed his nose, a wet feeling seeped through his gloves, and he lifted his right hand to examine it. A mass amount of blood poured out of his nose, and the crowd burst into laughter,

"You idiots!" Timmy yelled, everyone quickly silenced and a door from upstairs was heard opening,

"Everyone go home." Timmy ordered, everyone dispersed and disappeared including Timmy.

Sonic held his nose to stop the bleeding, he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, and he glanced up and saw Sally,

Sally looked in Shock at Sonic's wounds this time "Oh my gosh, Sonic what happened!" Sally yelled as she rushed to Sonic's aid,

"Timmy." He replied. Though Sally knew that this time the bruises were not his fault,

"I can't fix you up… Com'on." Sally ordered as she placed Sonic's arm around her neck,

"No, I'm fine."

"Sonic, you're bleeding, you're not alright," Sally inquired. Though as they passed by the boy's restroom, Sonic lunged from Sally's arms and into the rest room. He regained enough strength to stand up and get some paper from the paper role. He stuffed the paper into both nostrils and grabbed a few extra for the walk home. He walked out of the restroom and was immediately greeted by Sally,

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Sally asked,

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Alright, fine… have a good walk home." Sally said as she turned the opposite direction of the main door. Sonic walked out the main door and started for home.

Though there was one thing that neither of them noticed, Timmy had been listening in on their conversation. Squished between two lockers he snickered to himself, "So, Sonic is your weakness."


	3. Miracle Man

Chapter 3: Miracle Man **(I'm sorry for the late post, I have been trying to NOT post on the weekends. That and Veterans Day came along; anyway ENJOY! BTW my O.C is appearing in this chapter)**

Sonic approached his house after a long walk home; he didn't run due to his eye patch covering his black eye preventing his depth perception. He breathe deeply at his doorstep, he did not want his mother or father to see his wounds,

"Alright," Sonic mumbled as he pulled out the paper towel from his nostril, replacing it with another one, "I can do this, just don't let them see you."

Sonic untied the patch and pulled it off; he then took off his backpack and opened it. Though as he opened it, he noticed that there was blood on his glove he quickly took off his glove and set it down in the bottom of his backpack, then placed the unraveled bandage on top of it. He zipped up his backpack and swung around onto his back, he stared up at his door with his right eye opened and his left black eye squinted.

He approached the door and opened it, once he was inside he heard a conversation going on between his mother and father. Though as he preceded a third voice came to his ears, he wanted to see who it was though he knew that his parents must not see the wounds. He walked hastily toward the hallway, but as he came into view of his parents, his father called him,

"Sonic, you're home late." His father said; his father was Jules the hedgehog, he worked in the medical field and worked most days

"Oh. I stayed late to ask a question," Sonic replied without turning

"Okay, I guess you're off the hook."

Sonic started walking to his room, and then his mother spoke,

"Wait, where are you going?" Bernie asked,

"My room."

"But, you never go to your room after school."

"Well, I'm kinda tired, so may I take a nap?" Sonic grew anxious and nervous; he hoped his mother had not expected anything,

"Well, okay. But then its strait to homework got it?"

"Yes mam." Sonic replied with a salute though keeping his body faced toward the hallway. He started toward his room, though little did he know he was being watched,

an adult hedgehog similar to Sonic's father except he was a dark green with black tipped quills, he had five quills that hung on the back of his head about 6'in, he also had five quills smaller that draped over his eyes. He watched Sonic curiously, and he knew that the little hedgehog was hiding something,

"Hey Daniel," Jules called. He looked over to Jules.

Daniel was about 21 years of age, which was about 2 years younger than Jules.

"What's up?" Daniel replied in a deep and almost ominous voice, though it was kind in the way he spoke,

"You were dazing off, something on your mind?"

"Nah, just curious."

"About what?"

A smirk crept into Daniel's face, "About the location of your bathroom."

Jules burst into laughter, "Oh Daniel, you never fail to amuse me, down the hall on the right."

"Thank-you" Daniel said as he emerged from the table and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and walked in, and as he closed the door he left it open just a crack so that he may listen in on any conversations, though he didn't actually go there to 'do his business',

"Jules can I talk to you for a minute," Bernie asked

"Sure," Jules replied. Daniel listened to the footsteps walking toward the backdoor. He heard it open, and then close, then he walked out of the bathroom and checked down the hallway to make sure that they had actually walked outside. Once he confirmed that they had, he walked across the hallway towards Sonic's room; he opened the door and peeked inside to see the little hedgehog under his covers. Daniel walked over, pulled his covers off gently, and turned him on his back, exposing his wounds. Daniel's expression quickly transitioned from curiosity to shock,

"Oh my… what on Mobius have you gotten yourself into kid?" he muttered to himself. He raised his hand and it glow a golden color. He placed it on Sonic's chest and observed the boy's wound heal quickly. Once the wounds were healed, he pulled the bloody paper towel out of his nose, turned him over, and placed the covers over him; he then quickly walked out of his room and closed it quietly. He looked down the hallway in hopes that no one saw him, he sigh in relief and casually walked over to the table and sat in his seat.

* * *

Moments later, Bernie and Jules walked into the room; Daniel noticed a nervous look on Jules, but Bernie had a more excited expression. Daniel simply smiled. Bernie walked to the freezer and pulled out a pack of eight hot dogs and a block of cheese to begin making chilly dogs. Jules tapped on the table anxiously and spoke,

"So Daniel…" Jules paused and Daniel tilted his head. Jules cleared his throat and continued, "How about those miracles in the hospital huh?"

Daniel chuckled,

"What?"

"I have a feeling that is not what you wanted to ask me." Daniel said,

"Well um… you know Sonic right?"

"Nope."

"Well he's my son… and… um-"

"Is he the one that I haven't met yet?" Daniel joked,

Jules tilted his head and gave the -really? - Look, "He's the one that walked in about five minutes ago."

"Hehe, I'm kidding, what about him?" Daniel asked,

"Well you see… we were… well we wanted to go on a trip, but we have Sonic to look after… and uh-" Bernie placed her hand on Jules' shoulder and he immediately silenced, Daniel chuckled in amusement,

"What Jules is trying to ask is if you can watch Sonic for about a week or two so that we may go on a small vacation… but you can deny if you want." Bernie folded her arms and turned her head towards Jules and he looked back,

"Was that so hard," Bernie asked as she started toward the kitchen to resume her cooking,

"What. I have problems asking friends for favors," Jules stated,

Daniel folded his right index finger over his mouth and let the other fingers drape over his mouth to hide his smile from the amusement of the bickering couple,

"Yeah and that's why you failed speech in high school AND college."

Daniel began to chuckle a bit though it remained unnoticeable

"It doesn't matter, I'm not a politician." Jules shot a glance over to Daniel and noticed him trying to hide his laughs,

"I'm sorry continue," Daniel said,

"I think I'll stop,"

"Alright, and I'll watch your son for you."

"See Bernie, I told you that he-… wait really?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't have much of a home except for the vacant hospital rooms, and my past time is staring at a TV. So sure I'll watch…" Daniel paused and thought for the boy's name,

"Sonic."

"Sonic… yeah I can watch him."

"Sweet, we leave tomorrow."

"You can count on me."

* * *

Two hours later, Bernie had finished the chilly dogs, the table had been set. Jules and Daniel had already taken their seats; they had been discussing the 'miracles' that had been occurring around their local hospital,

"Still they started happening ever since you came around," Jules claimed,

"Maybe I'm a good luck charm," Daniel replied,

"Maybe."

"Jules, may you get Sonic," Bernie asked.

Jules stood up from the table and started for Sonic's room,

"Don't choke," Daniel commented,

"I won't."

"I don't know."

"He's my son, and you're my friend there's a difference."

"Not by much," Daniel muttered

"Heard that."

Daniel shrugged and smiled at his own amusement,

Jules opened the door to his Sonic's room and saw his son lying in his bed facing the wall, and he knew the one word to wake him. Jules crossed his arms, smiled, and spoke,

"Chilly dogs." He said,

"I'll be right there dad," Sonic said,

Jules looked at him in shock, Sonic usually sprung out of bed at the word,

"Alright, see yah at the table bud." Jules said as he walked away from his room and toward the table,

"Oh man, now they're going to find out," Sonic muttered,

He kicked the covers off and sat up; once he did he noticed that he could see through his bruised eye. He touched the wound and felt nothing except the fur on his hand, he pulled his hand in front of him and examined it, no blood or any sign of a wound. He jumped out of his bed and rushed toward the bathroom without his parents noticing. He flipped on the light and looked at himself in the mirror, no wounds or bruises, not even a scratch; there was no trace that he had even been hit. He turned the lights off as he walked out of the bathroom, and started towards the dinner table. He sat down and looked up at Daniel, who was a complete stranger to Sonic,

"Hey bud how you doing?" Jules asked,

"Uh…" Sonic replied. He stared at Daniel as he took a chilly from the platter and placed it on his plate,

"Oh Sonic, this is Daniel; he's my friend from the hospital."

"Oh, okay." Sonic said, then reached for a chilly dog,

"And he's also… well…" Jules paused and looked at Sonic, he had ignored Jules and began eating his Chilly dog slowly, savoring every taste,

"He'll be watching you for a couple of weeks," Jules finished.

Sonic's eyes widened, he immediately stopped eating and gulped whatever bits of food were left in his mouth,

"What," Sonic asked quietly,

"Yeah, you see, your mother and I haven't really had some quality time together, so we decided to take a vacation to Mobius' falls," Jules explained,

Sonic's mouth dropped and remained dropped for an eternal moment. The news felt too much to bare, who would be there if he was hurt, who would be there for comfort, and most of all who would be there for his chilly dogs!

"Sweetie I hope you understand." Bernie said,

"I… I think I have to finish my math." Sonic said as he emerged from his chair and walked into his room,

"Well that might be much to bare." Daniel commented,

"He'll get over it," Bernie replied,

"Well I need to pack and make a book date; it's pretty cold at the falls so there shouldn't be that many people around at this time of year." Jules said as he emerged from the table,

"It's the end of autumn; I think the falls are abandoned." Daniel commented

"It would still be nice to see them." Bernie stated,

"Yeah…" Daniel paused and looked down the hallway toward Sonic's room,

"It would be." He finished,

* * *

It was midnight and Sonic had been awoken by a storm. He tossed and turned in his bed, hid his head under the pillow, but no matter what he tried, he could not fall asleep. Finally he kicked his covers off, walked out of his room and into the kitchen. He open the fridge and opened a bottle of water, and then he heard a voice behind him,

"Sneaking a midnight Snack?" Daniel asked. Sonic turned his head and thunder cracked as soon as Sonic saw the silhouette of Daniel sitting in a chair in the shadows,

"Just some water, I can't sleep," Sonic replied. A long silence followed and Daniel broke it,

"You know those wounds of yours."

Sonic shot a glance at Daniel,

"How do you know?"

Daniel emerged from his chair in the shadows into the moonlight,

"I'm the one that healed them."

Sonic looked at him curiously, he was not sure that Daniel was telling the truth,

"I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Okay then you tell me where they are."

Sonic thought for a moment

"Fine I believe you, but how did you do it."

"Well two hundred years ago-"

"Wait; Wait, Wait, two hundred years ago?"

"Yeah, this isn't the first time I was on Mobius… anyway, two hundred years ago; they called me the 'man of rings'."

"Why?"

"Because, when I was younger I carried a golden ring, it gave me these powers, I could read people's minds, heal their bodies but…"

A long silence lasted between them; Sonic broke it moments later,

"But what?"

"But then, I grew old and died."

"Dang, so how did you come back?"

"Every two hundred years or so, I can stay for a certain amount of time."

"How long do you have?"

"That I can't tell you."

Daniel sat back down in his seat in the shadows, "It's getting pretty late, and you should get some rest," Daniel said,

"Alright." Sonic said. He put the cap on his bottle of water and started for his room,

"Hey Sonic," Daniel called. Sonic stopped and looked back,

"Not a word about this to anybody, got it?"

"Got it," Sonic replied. He turned and walked to his room, closed the door, and hoped into his bed. Sonic pondered on the thought of having a person with god like powers as a babysitter,

Meanwhile, Daniel held a ring in his hand, he stared at it; not letting anything break his concentration,

"The boy, a gift?" he mumbled,

"Okay, I will." He muttered. The ring that he held dissipated into a golden glowing dust, and disappeared

(**FYI my OC is Daniel...)  
**


	4. Miles (Tails) Prower

Chapter 4: Miles 'Tails' Prower, **(There be a slight pause in updates for this story due to thanksgiving and what not, but give about 2-4 weeks tops, and i'll be right back on it.)**

Sonic's alarm went off at 6:00am, he opened his eyes slammed the snooze button,

"Why do you exist?" he muttered.

Emerged from his bed, he sluggishly walked out of his room and into the kitchen, he walked over to the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal and placed it on the table, then he walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk, or what was left of it. He looked at the small puddle of milk that remained in the bottom of the gallon jug,

"Hey mom, we need more milk…" Sonic waited for a response, not a sound was made. Sonic heard rustling on the couch, he shot a glance over in the direction and saw Daniel sitting up,

"Your mom and dad left, their bus came early and picked them up," Daniel said as he rubbed his eye,

"They didn't even say goodbye?"

"Actually they left you a note on the counter," Daniel said as he emerged from the couch.

Sonic shot a glance to the counter top and saw a tri folded paper waiting for his eyes to read. He walked over, set the judge of nearly empty milk down, picked up the paper and unfolded it, it read,

"Dear Sonic, we are sorry that we could not say goodbye in person so we wrote this letter, Daniel will be watching over you for two weeks so behave, and also we know about that D in math so we hired a tutor, she will be there on Friday, so study hard. Love you Sonic with all our heart, love mom and dad."

A knot grew in Sonic's throat as soon as he read 'love mom and dad'. He set the note and a tear fell from his eye; Daniel noticed this and walked over to Sonic,

"Com'on, it's not that bad," Daniel said,

"But they've never left me."

"Well, even if it is a first, you still have someone that can look after you."

Sonic wiped the tear from his eye and looked at Daniel,

"But I barley even know you."

"Well, I'm trying to be optimistic."

"Opiti-what."

"Hehe, it means that I'm trying to look at the good things in life."

"Oh Okay."

Daniel rubbed Sonic's head and started for the fridge,

"So, how bout' some breakfast, can't go to school on an empty stomach," Daniel said as he opened the fridge,

"No milk." Sonic said as he held up the nearly empty jug of milk,

"Who said that we had to have cereal?" Daniel said as he pulled a chilly dog from the fridge.

Sonic's eyes grew wide at the sight of his favorite food, his mouth dropped forward, and he instinctively walked forward. Daniel quickly grabbed a plate form the rack on the counter, placed the chilly dog on the plate, and handed it to Sonic. Sonic smiled and walked over to the table, and sat down; Daniel followed and sat across from Sonic. Sonic bit into his chilly dog and slowly chewed, savoring every bit of taste,

"Dang they taste better when they're cool," Sonic said,

"Wait you've never had a cold chilly dog?"

"Well… not until now." Sonic replied just before he bit into chilly dog once again. A brief moment of silence lasted between the two as Sonic ate his chilly dog,

"What time do you have to be to school?" Daniel asked,

"7:45" Sonic replied as bit into the remaining piece of his chilly dog,

"How far away is it?"

"About a mile and a half." Sonic emerged from the table and started for his room.

Daniel however remained in his seat, he rested his elbows on the table, held his hands out, and golden dust began to form in his hand; the more dust that collected, the more a ring began to form. After about five seconds, he held a golden power ring in his hands; he chuckled to himself,

"Hmm, he might like one of these," Daniel muttered. He released one hand from the ring and held it out; another set of golden dust gathered in his hand and formed another ring. He brought the ring to his face and examined it,

"Looks good, shinny, bright… yeah it'll do."

Sonic ran back down the hallway and towards the door,

"Gotta go, I'll see yeah this afternoon," Sonic said.

Though as he reached for the door, Daniel called him,

"Hey Sonic."

Sonic turned to face Daniel.

"Your gloves," Daniel said as he held up a set of white gloves.

Sonic walked over, grabbed his gloves, and put them on each hand. When he placed his final glove on, Daniel tossed a golden ring on the table,

"I thought you might like one of these… take it as a gift."

Sonic picked up the ring and examined it,

"Hey this is one of those rare power rings huh?"

"Yeah it is."

Sonic took off his backpack, unzipped his it, and placed the ring inside; he then zipped up his backpack and tossed it on his back,

"Alright, well it gotta go, again I'll see you later." Sonic said as he ran through the door and closed it shut.

As the door shut, Daniel emerged from his seat, "Alright, I've got a lot to do before he gets back home," Daniel muttered.

* * *

Sonic arrived at his school as the bell rang, he hastily ran to his first class to avoid another tardy. Though as he ran through the halls, he noticed a large crowd gathered around. He walked over to see what the commotion was about; when he reached the front of the crowd, on Timmy stood in the middle of the circle staring at the celling. Sonic looked toward the celling as well, and saw a yellow fox hovering in the air,

"Get down here, you little mutant," Timmy demanded as he jumped to reach for the fox,

"I'm a kitsune by technicality," The fox replied,

"By technicality fly in midair is not normal." Timmy jumped and attempted to grab the kitsune multiple times, but failed,

"Ugh, you're not worth my time, com'on guys, let's get to class," Timmy said as he walked down the hallway, the crowd slowly dispersed and walked toward their own classes, though Sonic stayed and observed the kitsune. The kitsune looked down toward Sonic and spoke,

"Don't you have better things to do than bully me," he asked,

"Bully you?"

"Yeah you know, betting, name calling, etc."

"Actually I'm surprised that he didn't go after me."

The kitsune stared at Sonic with a questioning look,

"Trust me I'm not like them, I usually get teased," Sonic said.

The Kitsune was convinced and slowly fluttered down until he reached solid ground, then his twin tails were revealed. Sonic looked in awe,

"That's cool," Sonic exclaimed,

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sonic said as he held out his hand to introduce himself, "I'm Sonic."

The kitsune grasped Sonic's hand and shook it,

"I'm Miles, Miles Prower, but my friends at my old school called me Tails."

"So you wouldn't mind if I call you Tails?"

"Not at all, in fact, I'd prefer it if you called me Tails."

"Alright then Tails, what's your first class?"

"Math," Tails replied as he pulled out his schedule from the fur of his right Tail,

"Aw man math, I forgot to do my homework," Sonic said as he smacked his head.

"Well do you know where the C wing is?"

"Yeah it's upstairs, what room?"

"22"

Sonic removed his hand from his head,

"Hey you and I have the same class."

"Really?"

"Yeah Mr. Burns right?"

Tails looked at his schedule again,

"Yeah it is. Alright I'll follow you."

Sonic led Tails upstairs, and walked towards the C wing, as they walked towards C-22 the tardy bell rang. The two burst through the room and scanned the room only to see everyone looking at them,

"Ah Sonic, you are late again," the elderly seal said,

"Mr. Burns, I was showing the new kid around school," Sonic replied,

"No excuses Mr. Sonic have a seat."

Sonic let out a long sigh and walked toward his desk in the back corner of the room,

"You," Mr. Burns said as he pointed towards Tails, "You are, Miles Prower correct?"

"Yes sir, but call me Tails if it's not any trouble."

"Alright I will, but only if you keep your grades at a C average, otherwise it will be Miles."

"Understood."

"Well I guess for now you may sit beside Sonic for now."

Tails glanced over to Sonic and saw one empty seat right beside him; he walked over to his seat without a word and proceeded with his day.

* * *

Lunch time came around at about 12:00 pm, Sonic and Tails discovered that they had the first two periods of the day with each other, though they were completely split. For third period Tails had literature, and for fourth he had open workshop. The two got their food and walked to the tables,

"Sonic?"

"Um… what's up?"

"Where do we sit?"

"Well, that's actually a good question." Sonic thought for a moment and scan the room, "_hmm, where's Sally?" _Sonic asked himself. He searched further, though she was nowhere to be found,

"Do we just sit anywhere?"

"Well normally you would, but I don't have a good reputation, so I usually sit with my friend Sally, or just on the floor, but today, it looks like I don't have a choice."

Sonic walked towards the cafeteria door and opened it, though before he could he could walk through Tails stopped him,

"Well if you're going, then I'll come too," Tails declared,

"Well alright."

The two walked out the door and ate their lunch in solitude from the crowd, as well as Timmy.

* * *

Fourth period rolled around 1:30 pm, Sonic had already known that today was a track day. He walked over to the bleachers and set his backpack down, and began stretching, though as he was about to begin, a familiar voice called him,

"Sonic!"

He turned and saw Sally in fully PE dress attire, Sonic immediately stopped stretching and Sally proceeded toward him,

"Sal!? Since when did you have this class?"

"Since Timmy decided to show up in my class."

"Well that makes sense."

"So we have to run today?" Sally asked,

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope you do well."

Sonic blushed a bit. But it was a mere comment, why could he be blushing,

Sally saw this and laughed a little,

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked,

"Well, not to get all mushy. It's kinda cute." Sally said just before she turned and walked away,

"Kinda cute." Sonic muttered.

His mind was a blur, jittered, jumbled; it became hard for the young hedgehog to wrap his mind around it. This was the first time anyone other than his parents have been this generous.

Sonic walked toward the track and forgot about his stretching routine, he knew his spot on the list to compete; last. Sonic walked onto the bleachers and sat in the top corner, here he could observe every bit of the action,

* * *

The day neared the end as there were two races remaining; Sonic had already observed Sally's speed and precision, as she beat her opponent

"Alright next are Jennifer and Gomez you two are up." Mr. Rogers ordered.

A young cat and a black panther approached the starting line, Sonic observed and waited for the race to start,

"Is this seat taken?" Sally asked, Sonic looked over to an empty seat,

"Never." Sonic replied. Sally sat down beside Sonic and stroked her hair to the right side of her head,

"So, who do you get to race?" Sally asked,

"Well, it doesn't matter; I'm probably going to lose."

"Oh Com'on Sonic, it can't be that bad."

"Look at big and bad over there." Sonic said as he nodded in the direction of his opponent. Sally looked over and saw a large silver wolf cracking his neck,

"Yikes, I feel bad for you."

"Thanks." A short period of silence fell between the two. The starter pistol popped off and the two contestants began running,

"Hey aren't you usually reading your book?" Sonic asked

"I dropped reading class, there's no point."

"Ah, I see."

Sonic watched as the Black Panther, Gomez breeze through the finish line; and Jenifer, the young cat sluggishly follow,

"Alright both classes are tied; next up is Sonic, and Runt." Mr. Rogers announced,

"You're up." Sally said as she pat Sonic gently on the back.

Sonic emerged from his seat and walked to the track, the crowd grew silent as the big and bulky 'Runt' walked toward the track. The two stood square to each other,

"You got this Sonic!" Sally yelled. A crowd of heads turned toward Sally; Sally only smiled and stood up.

The starter pistol fired in the air, and the two contestants took off with incredible speed. The two sprinted until the half-way point,

"Face it kid, you're done for." Runt said as his pace increased, and Sonic lacked behind. Sally's words rang in his ear, "_it's kinda cute; you got this Sonic!" _He took a deep breath and he too began increasing his pace, he sprinted faster and faster until he caught up with Runt,

"It looks like you and I are evenly matched," Sonic taunted. Runt's breathing showed signs of fatigue and Sonic began to move ahead. The finish line was right in front of him; he maintained his speed and blew past the finish line. Sonic gasped for air and his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Uproar of cheering was heard from behind him; he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sally standing over him,

"You did it," Sally said,

"I did what?" Sonic asked,

"Well you on your first race."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh"

Once Sonic caught his breath he stood up and saw a crowd of people cheering,

"WE WON!" a kid announced

"I didn't think he could do it, but he did it." Another said. The bell for the end of school rang, and the barrage of kids began walking down from the bleachers and out to the exit of the school, without congratulating him personally,

"Hey kid" a deep voice called from behind him.

Sonic turned to see the silver wolf walking toward him,

"Look I don't know what kind of stunt you pulled off back there, but that was pure luck, next time, I'm going to win." Runt walked off with his backpack in hand.

"Luck or not, it's still your first win," Sally said.

**(Thank you for reading, please R&R, and I'll be back as soon as possible)**


	5. Sonic's Surprise

Chapter 5: Sonic's Surprise

(**I started a Facebook account so that I don't have to post winners of the contest in the reviews; for those who want to follow this story, as well as some of other stories it is [Nazo228's Fanfiction follow site] )**

"Phew, I'm out of breath" Sonic said as he grasped Sally's shoulder for stability, Sally held on to him to make sure that he did not fall,

"So how do you feel?" Sally asked

"Well my legs are a bit wobbly, but other than that I'm fine." He released Sally's shoulder and caught his balance, "But I think I'm good."

Sally released Sonic and took a few steps backward,

"Well you seem fine."

"Alright then, I gotta go, see yah!" Sonic said before he walked slowly and cautiously toward the school building,

"Sonic!" Sally called,

"Yeah!?"

"You forgot your backpack," Sally said as she held Sonic's dark blue backpack high in the air.

Sonic let out a heavy sigh and started his stumbling walk back.

"Thanks Sal," Sonic said as he grabbed his backpack,

"No problem"

"Alright, I'll see yah later" Sonic said as he started for the school building again.

Meanwhile Sally's mind pondered, "_What's with him, I've never seen him run that fast… even if it wasn't fast at all, but still… wait didn't he have a black eye yesterday!?"_ after a few seconds Sally decided to drop the subject and started for the PE changing rooms.

Sonic walked through the hallways searching for the school's workshop; he had never seen it before so he had no idea where it would be. He scanned the rooms and muttered the names and numbers,

"Math leads, no, A-13, I don't think so." Sonic continued scanning the doors for the words "workshop" on the front. Suddenly, a voice called him,

"Hey Sonic!" the voice called,

Sonic turned to see Tails walking his way,

"Where you headed?" Tails asked

"Well I was trying to find the workshop."

"Oh it's at A-13 back there."

Sonic froze for a moment to review his stupidity,

"Sonic are you alright?" Tails asked,

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm cool, hey do you think you could come over sometime?"

"Well probably not today, I have to unpack my stuff, but maybe some other time."

"Sounds good," Sonic said as he gave Tails a thumbs up and started for the main door towards the front of the school.

Tails however walked to the back of the school, though when he reached for the door, it swung open and slammed into the side of the wall,

"OW, HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Tails yelled as he tried to push the bulky door off of his body, a young girl pulled the door away a watched as Tails collapsed to the floor,

The girl held a hand out to help him up,

"I'm very sorry, I-I didn't see you there," The girl said,

Tails accepted the assistance and arose to his feet,

"It's okay," Tails replied,

"Hey you're new to this school aren't you?"

"Yah first day."

The girl held her hand out for an introduction,

"My name is Sally, what's yours?"

"Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

"Alright Tails, I hope you enjoy our school, I'll see you around," Sally said as she departed for the main door,

"Hmm, maybe this school isn't going to be so bad after all," Tails muttered,

HE fluttered his Tails around like a helicopter and flew towards the exit, though he forgot the door had been shut, he slammed into the window and fell to the floor. Laughter arose from behind him; he ignored them and walked through the door, then started for home.

Sonic walked through the door and started for home, though he was quickly stopped by the sharp and piecing voice of Timmy,

"Where you goin' blue?" Timmy asked in a maniacal manner, a sound of evil snickering of Timmy's gang followed shortly after his sentence

"Home, why?"

Timmy stood up and walked toward Sonic, and Sonic cowered back slowly

"Listen kid, that girl Sally is way out of your league, how bout' you scamper off, and I might not harm you again."

Just as Timmy drew close to Sonic, he stopped and examined his face,

"Didn't I pummel you yesterday?" Timmy asked harshly,

"Well yeah, but I uh-" Sonic tried to think of something quickly before he had a repeat of the day before,

"I heal fast."

Timmy cracked his knuckles and Sonic closed his eyes as he braced for the beat down,

"I highly doubt it, blue bas-" Timmy was cut short as the school door opened, Sally walked out and started toward Timmy

"I hope there is nothing going on here," Sally stated

"Nothing at all," Timmy said as he walked back toward his "gang",

"Good, because if I see a single scratch on him next time, you'll be sorry."

"Don't worry, I didn't beat him."

Sally walked off and Sonic followed,

"Not yet anyway," Timmy muttered.

Meanwhile Sonic and Sally walked through the paved forest together,

"Uh Sally?"

"Yes Sonic?"

"Don't you usually take the other way?" Sonic asked

"Well I do, but today I decided to walk this way, and besides it's the shorter route."

"Uh-Hu and that route leads all the way around the school?"

"Hey you don't know where I live."

"And you don't where I live either."

Sally chuckled a bit and responded, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything."

"Oh okay," Sally said sarcastically

The two approached a cross road where the path broke into separate ways, Sally began walking to the right, while Sonic walked the left,

"Well I guess I'll see yah tomorrow," Sonic said,

"Yup, bye Sonic," Sally said as she walked off,

Sonic walked into his house after a long walk home, it seemed barren to him since his mother and father left on their vacation,

"Daniel?" Sonic called, silence filled the house without Daniel's response,

"Ugh, I guess I'm home alone," Sonic said aloud,

"Don't be so sure," Daniel said as he walked from the hallway,

"Whoa where did you come from?"

"I just came from the bathroom."

"Okay I wish I hadn't known," Sonic said as he started for the kitchen,

"You asked."

"I guess you're right," Sonic said as he placed his backpack beside a chair at the table,

"So anything 'cool' happened today?" Daniel asked,

"Nah, nothing interesting," Sonic said as he took a seat

A long pause lasted between the two,

"Hey you like cool things right?"

"Yeah I do."

"Alright then, get that ring from your backpack and follow me," Daniel said as he walked out through the front door

Sonic quickly sprung out of his chair, unzipped his backpack, and grabbed the ring the sat at the bottom. He glanced at the door and thought for a moment,

"_Huh, I wonder what kind of, 'cool,' thing this can be,"_ he pondered. He walked through the front door and looked over to Daniel leaning on a tree,

"Ready?" Daniel asked.

Sonic raised his ring, "yup!"

Daniel held out his hand and golden particles gathered in his hands until they formed a ring, Sonic watched in astonishment as Daniel performed this exotic trick,

"All right, grab my ring," Daniel ordered,

Sonic did as asked and grabbed the ring with his free hand,

"All right, now close your eyes, and clear you mind," Daniel ordered

Sonic did this as well, he felt a warm heat generating from the ring, and a tingle ran down his spine. Though as all these sensations started they quickly stopped,

"We're here," Daniel announced.

Sonic opened his eyes and beheld large objects made of plant life, lots of plant life,

"What is this?" Sonic asked,

"Training courses."

"What, why?"

"You want to be fast right? You like running, and by that bruise yesterday I'm assuming that you are bullied… badly."

"Yeah."

"Well, I got my gift this same way, training and proving myself."

"Proving yourself?"

"Yup, but first you must agree to this oath."

"Alright, I will."

"Raise your right hand."

Sonic raised his right hand as he was asked,

"I, state your name."

"I Sonic the hedgehog."

"Vow to protect."

Sonic quickly dropped his hand, "Wait, but I'm weak, how can I protect… anything?"

"It's not a matter of fighting back; it can be throwing yourself into a middle of a conflict so that the victim may escape."

Sonic thought for a brief moment on whether or not he should agree to the terms,

"Alright then." Sonic raised his right hand once again, "Vow to protect."

"And serve the innocent," Daniel continued,

"And serve the innocent," Sonic followed

"And cure the corrupted."

"And cure the corrupted."

"To fight hard, and never give up."

"To fight hard and never give up."

"That's it for now."

Sonic lowered his hand, "Really?"

"Yup and now you get your first lesson."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Dodging."

"Dodging?"

Daniel threw a stick and it quickly smacked Sonic in the face,

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Well, if you want to fight smart and hard, then you will have to know how to dodge."

"But I don't want to fight," Sonic stated,

"If you are going to protect other people then you will have to fight back, otherwise, you become a punching bag."

Sonic thought of Timmy pulverizing him came to his mind. He wanted to fight back, or at the very least defend himself at the time, though now he may be able to defend himself in the future,

"Alright then let's get started," Sonic said,

Daniel picked up another stick off of the ground and threw it at Sonic. He dove down to the right, and dodged it though it was at the price of covering himself with mud,

"Try and stay on your feet," Daniel taunted,

"This is going to be a long day," Sonic muttered


	6. The next Day

Chapter 6: The next Day

**(I said this before, but I'm taking a small break to finish some other incomplete stories, sincere apologies but I hope you all understand merry Christmas and happy New Year.) **

"Duck!" Daniel shouted as he threw another log at Sonic to wake him up. Sonic dove to the floor dodge the large object but at the expense of covering himself in mud; He stood up and whipped the mud off of his face,

"Well done, but I suggest that you would jump rather than dive unless you can roll," Daniel said,

"Well how am I going to roll if I'm panicking, and waking up?" Sonic exclaimed,

"Well my goal is to give you courage rather than fear."

"It's not working," Sonic stated,

"Think of it this way, if you take the first hit it's is over, you are most likely to lose more than the fight, but if you dodge the first attack but don't give yourself enough time to recover, then the second hit is mostly likely to pack more furry. But if you dodge both attacks, you may have a chance to survive other attacks."

"So roll rather than dive?"

"Correct, think fast!" Daniel said as he quickly threw another log at Sonic. Sonic rolled to the left and implanted his feet into the ground as he recovered,

"See that?" Daniel asked,

"What? I dodged it and recovered like you said."

"No, I mean look at your feet," Daniel commanded, "You have a strong implanted foot on the ground and that can allow you to transition into an offence, or have a ready dodge."

"So I should dodge?"

"Well you want to go onto an offence, but you don't have enough skill to do that yet, so for now let's focus on keeping you alive."

"I think I've had enough for today, I have homework and school tomorrow," Sonic said,

"Actually I made a substitute version of you, it doesn't talk but it will act like you, your homework is complete and I will have food for you every six hours."

"A substitute?" Sonic asked,

"Yeah, I told you that I could heal wounds, but I can also create organic versions of other people, they aren't perfect, but I think he will pass."

"Wait so you can create clones?"

"Well, not clones, just imperfect copies, but that also means that you could use on for training," Daniel said as he raised his hand in the air, golden particles gathered in the palm of his hand, once Daniel gathered all the particles he needed he dropped them on the ground beside him,

"Sonic, I need you to focus on the golden dust and think of your most hated enemy, think of his face, his body, and his skills."

Sonic stared at the golden particles and thought of the only person that came to mind. The particles grew taller and began to form arms, and then a silhouette of a large dog formed. The particles dispersed and the figure of Timmy stood beside Daniel,

"Well, not what I would agree with, but it is what it is," Daniel said, "Copy." He commanded. The copy of Timmy turned his head toward Daniel, "Attack the blue hedgehog at a slow speed."

The Timmy copy turned its head toward sonic and started walking toward him,

"Sonic you have this entire area to run around in. But do yourself a favor and don't get hit."

* * *

The substitute version of Sonic sat in his bedroom sitting up straight with his eyes closed. Sonic's alarm went off and the copy turned its and stared blankly at the clock. It then placed its hand on the snooze button and emerged from the bed. Then it walked out of Sonic's room and into the dining room, the copy then walked over to the table and picked up Sonic's dark blue backpack that sat beside a chair. Then it walked out of the house and started for the school.

* * *

Sonic ducked and rolled to Timmy's left, dodging yet another one of his attacks,

"Sonic, you should parry its attacks," Daniel suggested,

"Do what to its attacks?" Sonic asked as he ran from the copy of Timmy, the copy did not have the same speed of the real Timmy, but this copy is used for training purposes rather than performance,

"When he throws a punch, you are going to push it away!"

"Alright, I'll give it a shot!"

Sonic stopped, and planted his feet into the ground just as he did earlier. He waited for Timmy as he drew closer and closer, Timmy raised his fist and threw it down towards Sonic. Sonic pushed Timmy's hand and saw a large opening to attack, he then quickly ran forward and drilled his head through Timmy's stomach, Golden dust particles exploded from its back and it fell to the ground,

"Wow Sonic I'm impressed, though that was an easy copy."

"Hey I beat it didn't I."

"Yes, but…" Daniel paused for a moment and stared at the regenerating copy,

"But what?"

The copy fully recovered and stood up quietly behind Sonic,

"Copy, increase attack speed and running speed."

Sonic turned his head but realized that he could not dodge the next attack. The copy kicked Sonic in the back forcing him to roll on the ground; it then lunged toward Sonic and raised its foot above him, but once it brought its foot above his head, Sonic evaded and jumped to his feet.

"Alright let's see what he can do now," Daniel muttered.

* * *

Sonic's substitute arrived at the front of the school; it scanned its surroundings and familiarized itself with the area,

"Oh look who it is," Timmy announced, his gang responded with chuckles,

The copy simply ignored this and started up the steps,

"Hey I'm takin' to you"

The substitute ignored and still walked up the steps. Timmy became agitated and quickly walked in front of the sonic copy, it stopped and looked up at Timmy,

"Do you hear me!?"

The copy nodded in response,

"Are you not afraid of me!?"

The copy shrugged in response,

Timmy looked over to his gang and then back at the copy,

"So is that a no or…" Timmy paused for a moment. The copy stared blankly up at Timmy. Then Timmy kicked the copy in the chest and it began tumbling down the stairs. It reached the bottom and slowly emerged to its feet,

"What are you going to do huh?" Timmy asked as he started down the stairs.

The copy processed this and quickly made a decision to run back to home,

"Keep runnin' you'll never be as fast as me," Timmy called.

* * *

"Good job Sonic, you have the running, dodging, and parrying part down," Daniel stated as Sonic dodged, blocked, and ran,

"I can't hit him," Sonic said as he parried Timmy's right arm, then dodged the kick that Timmy threw,

"You can kick him, try to mimic his moves," Daniel suggested.

Sonic watched Timmy as he charged at him; he saw no sign of any type of attack. He drew closer and closer, but at the last second the copy threw a punch at him, Sonic had no time to dodge or move backwards, and in result was hit. Sonic recovered and Timmy was charging once again,

"Sonic!' Daniel called,

Sonic turned his head to see a golden ring hurled toward him, he caught it and it began glowing brightly, he turned his head toward the copy and saw that he was moving slower. The light from the ring died down and everything had begun to move slowly,

"What happened?" Sonic asked,

"Well, not very many can say that the rings chose them, but they chose you."

"What?"

"Well if you have a strong heart and a persistent strive for perfection in one ability, and depending on what type of ability you have, the power rings will contribute. But since you don't really have a power, it slowed down time. So take this opportunity to see how your opponent moves, and throws his punches."

Sonic turned to his opponent and watched its movements. He watched as Timmy picked up his arm, and threw it at him; Sonic dodged and mimicked its move. He looked up and saw that Timmy's other fist was clenched and was brought for an upper cut, sonic walked out of the way and mimicked this move as well. The copy was not fast enough to comprehend that Sonic had moved out of the way and performed a slow jumping front kick. Sonic mimicked the front kick first then the jumping front kick,

"Alright," Daniel said, "Now go kick his ass."

Time began to speed back up and Timmy turned his head toward Sonic, who was more confident at beating it. The copy charged at Sonic once again and threw a punch, Sonic grabbed and moved it out of his way, then Sonic struck Timmy in the gut causing him to dissipate into golden particles,

"Bravo Sonic! Bravo, I think you will do great against the next level."

"Oh boy," Sonic said,

Before Daniel could recover the copy, a figure in the shrubs caught his eye,

"Get ready Sonic."

Sonic turned toward where the rustling was coming from and brought his fists to a ready to fight.

Sonic's copy jumped out and collapsed to the floor,

"Is that the copy of me?" Sonic asked

"Yup, sure is, but it should be in school right now," Daniel said as he walked over to the copy.

Daniel turned it over onto it's back and tapped its head and caused it to twitch

"Well it was hit pretty hard for it to do that," Daniel stated,

"Can't you make another one?"

"Well that would take time to make, I can't just take a figure and create it."

"Well you made that Timmy copy in about five seconds."

"Yeah but it took me about six hours to get it to actually do what I wanted it to, first it attacked the ground, then it attacked me, then I got it to work."

"So does this mean I would have to go to school?" Sonic asked,

"Yup, but today you are going to have to be absent, so get ready to fight the next bot."

* * *

Meanwhile in a base on an uninhabited island,

"Sir, Sir!" a grey bot called as he busted through a pair of metal doors,

"Sir, there was a burst of kinetic energy in the forest district."

"Put it on-screen," a voice said from the shadows.

The little grey bot did as ordered and pulled up a virtual map on the screen. The two looked at a red dot that blinked on the screen,

"At last, the man of rings has returned." The voice said,

"sir?"

"My great-grandfather was unsuccessful in hunting him down and now, I shall continue his work."

"So, then what is the plan Doctor Eggman?"


End file.
